The Spectacular Inuyasha
by Surichi
Summary: Inu was always a troubled kid: bullies, dead parents, can't seem to hold a job. But when he gains superhuman powers will he choose to save the city from its most greatest threat or will he just watch it burn. Witness the birth of the super hero Inuyasha!
1. The Outsider

The Spectacular Inuyasha

By Surichi

Chapter 1: The Outsider

Never before has Inu Taisho ever been so pissed off in his life. Kouga Nakamura "accidentally" spilled his mashed potatoes all over Inu's head during lunch. Now here he was, scraping bits of potato and gravy out of his hair in the school bathroom.

Hearing laughter coming nearer, Inu quickly dunked his head under the sink faucet, trying to wash out as much mashed potato out as he could. Kouga and a few of his buddies came into the bathroom still laughing about the incident.

"Oh my god, Kouga, that was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!"

"Yeah dude, did you see his face? He looked like he was about to cry!"

They stopped talking, although a few were still laughing, when they spotted Inu, his short, black hair dripping wet and his blue eyes seemed beat red from crying as he raised his head to meet the gaze of the interlopers.

After a moment's pause each party continued with their business. Inu continued washing his hair and Kouga relieved himself at the urinal, still talking with his friends. After zipping up and flushing Kouga joined Inu at the sink and washed his hands.

"Hey, no hard feelings, right bud? It was an accident."

Although it would have sounded sincere enough, after knowing Kouga for so long and seeing the mock smile on his face Inu knew he was full of shit. Without warning Inu had Kouga by the collar, lifting him into the air and starring into Kouga's shocked green eyes with his fiery blue ones.

"What the f-"

Kouga didn't have time to finish his sentence before he was thrown to the ground. Inu quickly jumped on top of Kouga and began to diligently knock the piss out of the poor bully. Kouga's posse was taken aback and starred in awe as their leader was nearly bludgeoned to death.

00000

"What the hell were you thinking boy? Not only were you kicked out of Rosenbaum High but you could have killed that kid! So now we have to find you a new school and we are getting sued by the Nakamuras. I hope you're happy."

Mr. Taisho's wicked tongue sunk deep into Inu's heart, though he tried not to show it, as they drove home from the school. Inu's mother, Mrs. Taisho, cooed her husband to stifle his wrath. Inu meagerly starred out the car window, watching the city go by, trying to ignore all that was happening around him. He just became sick of caring and trying to meet everyone's expectations of what he should be.

"Now honey I'm sure he had a good reason for it, right Inu?"

Silence.

"Inu? Inu, are you listening?" Her tone became a little fiercer.

"What?"

"Why did you do it, baby."

"He pissed my off." He chose to not tell them about the years of bullying he had to deal with. His blind depressions lead him to think he just didn't care anymore.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Mr. Taisho whipped his head around fiercely, taking his eyes off the road, to look his son in the eyes. Mrs. Taisho also looked back, wanting to find the root of her son's anguish.

With dull eyes, Inu removed his gaze from the window and focused on his dad.

"I-"

Inu's eyes filled with horror as he noticed that his father's hand had unintentionally turned the wheel which lead them into the opposite lane with a semi truck heading right for them. The truck honked madly, trying to get them to notice. But before Mr. Taisho had time to look back and correct himself the tiny Buick was hit head on.

Metal met metal and the light blue Buick was scrunched into a tiny box. Bits and pieces of the car flung across the city road as the car bounced all over the pavement. The crash barely left a scratch on the over loaded truck but the vehicle came to a screeching halt, none-the-less.

The Buick tumbled and tumbled and eventually came to a stop and sat in silence. Everything was silent: the pedestrians, the traffic, everything. Many stopped and starred in awe while others either rushed to a payphone or whipped out a cell phone to dial 911.

Several moments passed until movement was heard coming from the Buick. A candle of hope passed onto the onlookers as they began calling out to any survivors in the mangled car. A few people ran up to the car, inspecting for a possible way to get the survivor out. Luckily the window was broken so they could easily drag them out.

Inu clamped onto the hand of one of the rescuers, desperately grasping to any hope of life. The hand helped him as he pulled himself out of the dismantled vehicle. Inu's left leg was broken and he was covered in cuts and gashes, but he didn't take much notice.

As pedestrians gathered around him asking how badly he was hurt Inu only starred at the limp forms of his parents, still trapped in the car. He didn't have to check to see if they were alive. Their mangled forms remained unmoving. Their breasts did not rise and fall as they breathed and their eyes were halfway open, revealing his parents dull, flaccid eyes cocked into the back of their heads. His parents were dead. He knew that.

"No…" A sob escaped Inu's lips. His eyes watered uncontrollably in anguish and his body involuntarily shook.

"No!" he wailed into the darkening sky as several ambulances and firefighters skidded to a stop, rushing in to help those in need.

00000

_Two years later…_

The monotonous, succinct sound of the alarm clock continued to blare, trying to awake its owner. But Inu, now 20 years old, refused to start the day. He smacked the snooze button for, what seemed like, the millionth time. His dream was so good; he didn't want to leave it yet.

But realizing he had work today Inu sat up right from his bed with an "Oh shit!" His black hair stood from every which direction and his dark blue eyes sported heavy bags under them.

Jumping off his tiny bed Inu stumbled his way through the messy clothes coating his floor trying to find his way to the bathroom of his apartment.

"Damn, damn, damn! I'm going to be late _again_!"

After taking a quick shower Inu rushed to change into his work attire. He grabbed a stale piece of bread off the counter and devoured it before sprinting out the door heading to work at Mazzaro's Café.

00000

"You're fired."

"W-wait a minute!"

"You've been late eleven times since I've hired you two months ago. Today is your last day."

The manager, Dustin, sported a black apron to specialize himself from the rest of the employees. His voice seemed mechanical and mundane, like he didn't care either way if Inu was there or not.

Seeing no point in arguing further Inu settled with a defeated "Alright" and started his eight hour shift.

Cappuccino after cappuccino and espresso after espresso: the never ending cycle began again. Inu put on his friendly façade and pretended to enjoy making small talk with customers while he made their coffee. He never loved this job anyways, but how else was he going to pay rent?

"Hello! Can I get a caramel latte please?"

Inu swung around from putting more coffee beans in the machine to ring up the customer's orders on the register, but when he saw the customer he saw something he didn't expect.

"K-Kagome?!"

His old high school crush gave him a confused glance before she looked him up and down. Suddenly her brown eyes widened in surprised and her mouth curved into a smile.

"Inu Taisho? Is that really you?"

"Yep, sure is! What are you doing here?"

Inu's usual timid nature slowly etched away after high school as he became more familiar with the working world and customer service.

"Oh I'm just working on a school paper. How have you been? I haven't heard from you since you were kicked out of school senior year."

"Well… I'm pretty good. I'm surviving."

An awkward silence filled the air as they starred at each other, expecting the other to say something. Eventually Inu remembered Kagome's order "Uh, one caramel latte right? That'll be $4.50." Kagome gave him the money and he returned her change. Then he went right into usual operating procedure: make the coffee, mix the chocolate and caramel, yateyateyate.

Inu handed the latte to Kagome with an honest smile on his face. She was still as beautiful as ever. Long black hair, big brown eyes, all the right curves in all the right places, and she was incredibly smart too. She was a dream.

As Kagome took her drink and began walking to her table she turned her head about halfway and said, "We should catch up some time. Do you still have my number?"

"Uh… no, I don't."

Her natural smile brightened a little more as she returned to the counter and wrote her number on a nearby napkin. She giggled as she handed the napkin over to Inu.

Dumbfounded, he stared at the number as Kagome walked back to her table, gathered her laptop and left.

00000

At last! It was the end of a very long day. The sun was starting to set and all Inu wanted to do was go home and sleep, but he knew he couldn't. He had to look for a new job.

Stepping out of the coffee shop he noticed a newspaper stand next to the building. Grudgingly using a spare quarter Inu dropped it into the machine and snatched the paper. Immediately he went to the ads page.

Splash! Dark, muddy water erupted and covered Inu and drenched the paper, causing the ink to run.

Son of a bitch, Inu thought. Dropping the paper he glared at whatever splashed him. To his surprise it was his older half brother, Sess, on his black Kawasaki Ninja 250R. His cocky grin mocked Inu as he set his black helmet on his lap.

"Hey little bro, I've got a proposition for you."

[A.N.: Hello! Just thought I should mention this but Inu is not short for Inuyasha. Same goes for Sess and Sesshomaru. Just thought I'd clear that up because I hate it when people shorten their names whenever the characters don't even do that. Anywho... thanks for reading and please review!]


	2. Bargain

Chapter 2: Bargain

"What the hell do you want," Inu snarled at his older brother. His eyes instantly hardened and his teeth clenched, like an animal ready to pounce.

"I only wish to talk to you little bro."

"Why? Why now of all times?"

"Well… I can't really talk about it out here in public. But trust me; it's worth your while. Why don't we go back to your place, eh?"

Sess' voice was smooth and charismatic. He was so glib he could talk the Devil out of a deal for one's soul. His blue eyes held a natural calmness about them that Inu has never been able to imitate.

Hesitating, Inu finally agreed.

"Fine, but you're giving me a lift."

Before Sess could object Inu hopped on the back of his bike and snaked his hands to Sess' sides. Both the brothers made an internal hiss at the touch of one another as they sped off to Inu's apartment.

00000

"…Glad to see you've made your home so… lived in." Sess' sarcasm referring to the pigsty of a house Inu lived in was obvious and held a tone of feral nobility.

Ignoring Sess' remark Inu opened his rusty refrigerator and brought out two glass bottled cokes. He tossed one to his brother and popped open his bottle, drinking down half of it with savage thirst.

Sess remarked the bottle with slight dislike; he was hoping for a beer but remembered his brother wasn't old enough yet.

After a long gasp from his drink, Inu started the conversation, "So what is it that's so important you had to invite yourself into my house for?"

Sess smirked at his brother's hateful remark. "It's about a job offering."

"No thanks. I already got a job."

"Correction, you had a job."

"How did you know about that?"

"I paid your manager off to fire you."

"What?!" Inu's temper flared. He clenched his fists and took a threatening step forward. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"This job requires your expertise. I can't have you being distracted by other stuff. Besides, when this job is done you'll be thanking me." Sess took a sip of his soda before setting it on the kitchen counter.

"Like hell! Why would I ever help you with a job?" Inu's anger was rising higher and higher.

"Because if you do this I will forgive you for mom and dad."

Inu's anger suddenly extinguished. He gasped as he gave Sess a surprised look. They have never brought up their parents since the accident. Inu believed Sess blamed him for it but he never said it out loud.

"Why the hell would I care what you thought? Get out!"

Inu decided to ignore what his heart told him to do and lashed out at his brother. He pointed at the door, implying for his Sess to leave.

Sighing, Sess stood from his seat at the kitchen counter and walked towards the door. He took one thoughtful look back at his younger brother before opening the door and walking out, shutting the door with a gentle slam.

Inu sighed as well and slumped into a stool by the counter. Stupid Sess! Thinking it was that easy to make me do a job for him, Inu thought bitterly to himself. After a moment's pause he downed the rest of his soda and got up, heading to his rickety couch to watch some T.V. As he hopped over the back of the couch and extended his hand for the remote the door bell rang.

"Ugh…"

Getting back up he headed to the door and opened it. No one was there but when Inu looked down he found a briefcase with a folded white piece of paper sitting on top of it. Inu picked up the paper and opened it up:

_Dear brother,_

_Enclosed in this briefcase is one million dollars. This is half of what our sponsors are paying us to do this job. You get the rest of it after you get the job done. If you accept my offer then meet me at the park around midnight. I'll give you more information then._

_-Sess_

Inu contemplated on whether he should take the briefcase or not. The money could be stolen, or even worse, fake. Realizing that he didn't have a steady income he decided that he could probably take the risk. He picked up the briefcase turned around and closed the door behind him.

Setting the case on the kitchen counter he immediately went about trying to open it. With a pop of the lock the briefcase flung open to reveal a big pile of green. Inu's eyes sparkled and his mouth began to water.

"Wow…"

After seeing that his mind was made up. Inu closed the briefcase and walked over to one of the cupboards. Opening it he retrieved the only thing that was in there, his Colt 45. He closed the cabinet and went to his bedroom to change into something more flexible.

00000

"Glad you could make it," Sess teased as Inu approached him in the dark, desolate park. Sess got up from the wooden bench he was sitting on and extended his hand to his brother.

"Nice to have you on the team."

Inu ignored his hand and gave his brother a sneer.

"So tell me what this job is about."

Sess grinned and sat back down on the bench.

"Straight to the point, as usual."

Inu huffed and waited for his brother to continue.

"Very well then. You know the gang the Hell Hounds, right? Well they got their hands on a government chemical experiment. We're not totally sure what this chemical can do yet but it doesn't sound good. The Hell Hounds are planning to sell this chemical to the Exterminators as a peace treaty. What we are to do is to crash this little drug deal and stop either gang from attaining this chemical. Sounds easy right?"

"Sounds like that government of yours doesn't know how to keep track of their toys," Inu scoffed.

"Yes, that is true. But none-the-less, are you in? For old times sake?"

After contemplating for a few moments Inu finally nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll do it. But after this I don't want to hear from you ever again."

"Deal."

"So when is this thing supposed to go down?"

"In about two hours."

"Oh geez! We better get going then. Cutting it a little short, don't you think Cap'n?"

Sess chuckled and replied with, "Don't worry, the heroes always have to make the late entrance."

00000

Inu and Sess watched the abandoned power plant from the dark shade of the park. Both of the brothers wore black S.W.A.T. uniforms and were armed to the teeth in artillery. Behind them crouched five other S.W.A.T. members ready to infiltrate and destroy.

"On my mark gentlemen," commanded Sess.

Inu scrunched up his nose in disgust of having to take orders from his bastard of a brother again, but he decided to not say anything.

Sess watched his watch, waiting for it to hit exactly 2:oo. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Go! Sess signaled for the team to follow him.

They paced across the city street and began climbing the chain-link fence surrounding the power plant, one member at a time. As the last member descended on to the other side of the fence the black ops began marching across the gravel parking lot, toward their destination.

A look-out sniper guarding the building spotted them and began to open fire. The S.W.A.T. team dropped to the ground and looked for cover behind old abandoned cars, except for the infamous Inu, he stood his ground. With a single shot from his colt the sniper went down and Inu signaled for the others to follow.

A few more guards came out from various hiding spots and opened fire. They went down quickly and the Special Forces continued on. They reached the building and began ascending the rusty metal stairwell, heading towards the rooftop. More guards appeared which were taken down quickly.

The black ops gathered around the glass windows that formed a triangular prism on the roof. As they peered down they could see several people on either side of the room, all armed with heavy artillery. On one side stood the Hell Hounds, one of the most infamous gangs known throughout the city, and on the other side, the Exterminators, one of the more negotiable gangs in the city.

Sess spotted the leader of the Hell Hounds in front of his men, Naraku, holding a silver cylinder container, presenting it out to the leader of the Exterminators, Sango.

"There it is gentlemen: our stolen experiment."

[A.N. Whew! Done with that one. I'm going to try to upload a chapter every day. This story has been a lot easier to write than my previous ones. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thankies!]


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 3: Bad Moon Rising

"So what's the plan, boss," Inu asked his brother.

"Alright… Inu, you take the maintenance door. I'll take the emergency exit." Sess then pointed to two of the other S.W.A.T. members. "You two scout for other entrances and guard them. And Goshinki, you watch from here and call me if there are any changes."

All the soldiers nodded and switched on their headsets as they dispersed to their own destinations.

Inu lurked down the metal railway and found his to the maintenance door, making sure to stay out of sight of any nearby windows. Standing erect, he checked his gun and prepared to storm the stronghold.

He could hear ruffled mumbling coming from inside. Inu grumbled and gave a scowl to a Sess who wasn't really there. If he had it his way he would have crashed through the canopy and charged the gangsters. But then he thought about how that would probably turn out. Yeah, it's most likely good that Sess is the commander.

"_Come in, Inu. I repeat, come in Inu._"

Inu pressed a button on his head set.

"I read you Sess. Are we ready to go?"

"_Affirmative. Fire at will._"

He didn't have to be told twice. Inu swung the steel door open and readied his colt. But what he discovered was something he wasn't ready for.

Aimed straight for his torso, two uzis were held happily in the hands of Naraku's henchmen.

00000

"Look what we found boss! We've got another one."

Inu was thrown down onto the concrete floor with the rest of his comrades, stripped bare of any artillery.

"Good job. Have a cookie." Naraku's voice sounded silky smooth and sadistic while he casually wafted back and forth in front of the prisoners.

His henchmen gave their boss a confused glanced, deciding whether or not he really had a cookie for them, before joining the rest of the crew.

Naraku juggled the missing experiment in his hand like it was a toy. He idled and contemplated how beautiful it looked before thrusting an accusing finger Sango's way.

"This is your doing, isn't it?"

Sango was taken aback and remained silent.

"I knew it! You can never trust anyone these days…" Naraku continued to go on a rant about trust and loyalty in every day society.

Leaning toward Sess, Inu whispered, "Hey, what are the specifics of our contract for this job?"

"Basically to get the experiment out of their hands at any means necessary."

"Any means necessary?" Inu's voice had a small hint of childish glee.

Sess gave his brother a weary look, waiting to see what was up Inu's sleeve.

Without warning, Inu jumped from his spot on the floor and attacked one of the guards watching them. He snapped the man's wrist and took his machine gun. The man crumpled to the floor as Inu fired a single shot. That single shot flew through the air in, almost, slow motion.

Naraku turned and looked in horror as the bullet ripped through the silver canister and continued to pierce through his hand. Screaming, he dropped to the floor along with the experiment, not taking any notice to the yellow gas spewing forth from the holes in the container.

All hell broke loose. Forgetting their former duties, Naraku's henchmen dropped their weapons and ran for the nearest exit while coughing on the gas; The Exterminators soon followed.

Sess roused the S.W.A.T. members to their feet, expecting to run for it as well. Sess and Inu shoved the other members forward, trying to get them out as fast as possible.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Inu called over the roar of the gas.

"I still have to get Naraku. You go on without me." Sess turned back and started running for Naraku's crumpled form.

As Inu began running for the exit he heard a sudden bang sound and felt an incredible burning sensation in his shoulder. Inu screamed and fell on his knees. Blood trickled freely from his wound and began drenching his clothes.

Inu looked back and saw Sess also on his knees, clutching his side, while Naraku held Inu's colt in his unwounded hand. Inu looked down to his belt to make sure the gun was indeed his. Yep, it was his.

Taking a deep breath Inu reached for a fallen machine gun, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Quickly turning around he unleashed nearly half a clip into Naraku's gut. Without waiting to acknowledge if he was really dead, Inu sprinted for his brother.

Sess was quivering as he tried to maintain balance. His breathes were coming in more rapidly than they should and his eyes seemed glazed with all their focus on Naraku's corpse.

"Come one, let's get you out of here," Inu said as he brought one of Sess' shoulders around his own.

Sess made no attempt to move.

"Come on! Move!"

Inu began dragging his brother out of the power plant, still coughing on the gas. As he made his way to the rusty staircase Inu began hearing sirens. S.W.A.T. vehicles and ambulances barricaded through the chain-link fence and stood ready for any assistance.

"Looks like the guys called for back up. Thank God," Inu wheezed.

00000

Inu breathed deeply into the air mask on the ambulance. His shoulder was already patched up and most of the others weren't that injured, all for one.

"How's Sess doing?" Inu asked one of the S.W.A.T.s passing by.

"Not good," he said in a gruff.

Nothing more was said and then the S.W.A.T. continued on.

Moments later a stretcher, being pulled by many doctors and nurses, rolled up to the ambulance Inu was sitting in. Sess lay on the stretcher. He was unconscious and the bandages around his sides were soaked with blood.

"We need this ambulance. Get out."

Without another word Inu hoped out of the vehicle. He walked by his brother as he went to leave. Sess hand quickly reached up and clasped onto Inu's wrist.

"A promise is a promise," he wheezed out, "and I forgive you."

Sess released his brother's wrist and was quickly lifted into the ambulance. Within seconds the vehicle sped off with sirens on full blast.

Feeling dumbfounded, Inu continued watching the ambulance go while rubbing his wrist.

[A.N.: And another one bites the dust! Whew… Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy with finals and all. Anyway, enjoy and review!

P.S. Yeah, I know this chapter's a little short. I just thought that that was too good of an ending for a chapter. Don't worry, I'll definitely make the next one longer.]


End file.
